


Nightmare Paradox

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A poetry study of Dean and Cas’ love, and what they mean to each other.  There’s a lot of history between them, and both bring similar-but-different trauma to the table.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Nightmare Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(no time for) Spreadin' Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435568) by [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/pseuds/SpinnerDolphin). 



> This was inspired by the paradox in (no time for) Spreading Roots by SpinnerDolphin. It ...probably? makes sense without reading that fic, but you should totally read it anyways, because it’s REALLY good

Our love tastes of pudding and gunpowder dust  
Of diner hamburgers and car engine rust  
Of weariness, duty, and time-rebuilt trust  
Our love tastes of pudding and gunpowder dust

I love him the way that I cherish my blade  
Like a weapon of light that cannot be remade  
Like a limb, like allegiance, like hope that has stayed  
And my only protection as I start to fade

I love him the way that I cling to my car  
Like a trip through the past, just a little bizarre  
Like a shield, like surrender, like home never far  
And respite to heal me when I start to scar

Our love feels like rest and an endless dirt road  
Of the soldiers who finally laid down their load  
Of family, safety, and destiny sloughed  
Our love feels like rest and an endless dirt road


End file.
